marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
James Howlett (Earth-88108)
Sono il migliore in quello che faccio, e quello che faccio è avere una famiglia immensa. Storia Background *'1888-1902': Infanzia all'Howlett Manor. Come in 10888. *'1902-1904': Minatore nello Yukon. A differenza che in 10888, non è lui a uccidere Rose: per quanto addolorato, lo shock è minore e non gli fa perdere la memoria. *'1904-1910': Periodo ferino; primo incontro con Victor Creed. Volpe d'Argento. *'1910-1913': Vagola. *'1914-1919': Prima Guerra Mondiale. Come in 10888. *'1919-1921': Viaggia. Fa molte cose, vede molta gente. *''' 1921-1922': Primo incontro con '''Raven Darkholme'. Stesso iter che in 10888 sostanzialmente, ma i rapporti sono un po' più stretti e si separano in maniera meno bastarda. *'1923-1930': Contrabbando. Bushido. Raven e Irene. *'1932': Madripoor, Seraph, spie. WWII *'1939': Prende contatto (per studiarlo e poi ucciderlo) con Taras Romanoff, la maggiore spia russa in circolazione. Per due anni viene addestrato da Taras alla subdola arte delle spie spiose, e in cambio James addestra sua figlia Natalia al combattimento. *'1940': Portata a termine la missione, James decide di prendere su Natalia 'e di scappare. Adotta dunque la sua prima bambina e, visto il cipiglio di lei, decide di portarla con sé in giro. Il fatto che nel frattempo sia anche scoppiata anche la Seconda Guerra Mondiale rende la loro vita giusto un po' turbolenta. Natalia sa comunque cavarsela da sola, e James ogni tanto la lascia da sola per completare le sue missioni. Poi non lo farà più. *'1941: Torna a Madripoor per salvare Natalia, finita appunto in mano alla Mano. Conosce e collabora prima con Steve Rogers, aka Captain America. Più tardi James e Natalia conosceranno anche Bucky, spalla di Cap, e anche il non ancora famoso sergente''' Nicholas Fury'. Disobbedisce agli ordini che gli imponevano di uccidere Steve Rogers, e questo porta ad una frattura nei suoi rapporti con Seraph. E con le alte sfere che ci sono dietro di lei. *'1942-1945': Tante brutte cose. Più o meno come in 10888. Quando deve fare missioni molto pericolose lascia Natalia o con Fury o con Steve e Bucky. O qualcuno di cui si fida. *'1945': Si trova a Nagasaki durante lo scoppio della bomba atomica. Sopravvive anche a quello. La cosa lo lascia un pochino scosso. E con un piccolo buco di memoria, tanto che non si ricorda che ha una figlia a casa ad aspettarlo. Vagola da solo, per riprendersi. Blue moments *'1946': Viene rintracciato da Raven, e i due si incontrano a Londra, nel venticinquesimo anniversario del loro primo incontro. Decidono di stabilire una tregua, ogni venticinque anni, qualunque cosa possa succedere, per le loro nozze d'oro, platino, etc. Più che altro è Raven monitora il livello di sbarellamento di James, che già in questa occasione si rende conto del problema dei sempre più grossi buchi di memoria. *'1947': Sta a Chicago per qualche anno. Impara a suonare il sassofono e presto diventa il famoso "King of the Blues". Giappone *'1950': James viaggia di nuovo, ma non trova pace. Decide quindi di tornare in Giappone, per affinare ultieriormente il suo percorso come samurai. E magari per imparare ad essere un po' più zen. Alla fine si stabilisce alla Jasmine Fall. Conosce '''Itsu', e dopo un po' di corteggiamento, i due si sposano (1956). *'1958': A seguito di un incidente in cui è coinvolto lo spirito furibondo della prima spada Muramasa, James accidentalmente uccide un compaesano. La comunità decide di bandirlo, e James non può che prendere atto della decisione. A differenza che in 10888, qui Sabertooth non fa in tempo ad intervenire: James e Itsu vanno via insieme. A dicembre nasce loro figlio, Akihiro; purtroppo Itsu muore per complicazioni durante il parto. America again *'1960-1971': James -con al collo il nuovo pargolo- decide di ritornare in in occidente, e inizia un periodo da mercenario. Lavora su commissione da parte del governo canadese, ma anche da altre agenzie governative (spesso lavora per la CIA). Opera in un po' tutto il mondo, capitando anche in sudamerica, di nuovo a Madripoor, e in Europa. Diventa in breve tempo uno degli agenti segreti mercenari più letali del mondo. *'1968': Per conto dei servizi segreti russi, tortura fisicamente e psicologicamente Frank Simpson, trasformandolo in Nuke, macchina da guerra assassina completamente pazza, che compirà numerose stragi in Vietnam. *'1969': Interrotti i rapporti con i russi, James viene dichiarato nemico dello stato e gli mandano contro il loro agente migliore: la Vedova Nera. I due sono entrambi smemorati, ma in mezzo alla questione c'è anche Nicholas Fury che, un po' ridendo un po' insultandoli, riesce a farli riavvicinare. Con un po' di fatica, recuperano molte delle memorie perse. Lavorano assieme, e James ha una persona di cui si fida che si occupi di suo figlio, sempre lasciato un po' allo sbando because of reasons. *'1970': Torna a Madripoor, visto che Seraph è in punto di morte. Incontra di nuovo anche Ophelia Sarkissian, nome in codice Viper, (futura Madame Hydra). Avendo lì i suoi due allievi preferiti, Seraph fa giurare a James di aiutare e proteggere Ophelia. James giura, ma per il momento Ophelia lo lascia andare, avendo altri piani. *'1971': Nozze d'oro con Raven. *'1972': Ophelia richiama James a Madripoor, chiedendogli di onorare il suo giuramento e di sposarla così che possa diventare il capo criminale dell'isola. James non può che accettare. Si trasferisce per un anno buono lì, con il figlio. Akihiro ama Madripoor, James se ne vorrebbe andare in fretta invece. Dopo il periodo di assestamento del matrimonio, e il fatto che James le elimina molti nemici e le salva la vita, Ophelia accetta di divorziare, e di lasciarlo andare per la sua strada. Attualmente, possiedono ancora entrambi metà della quota di proprietà del Princess Bar che fu di Seraph. Weapon X *'1973': James torna in Canada, e viene assunto dal Dipartimento K, branca segrata del Ministero della Difesa. Cose, come in 10888. Viene poi allontanato dal Dipartimento K, ma tenuto sotto controllo. *'1974': Trovato il suo momento di massima vulnerabilità -tipo Akihiro con la solita crisi adolescenziale, che scappa- James viene drogato, stordito, messo un bagagliaio, rapito e portato in un laboratorio nascosto sotto Alkali Lake, per il programma''' Weapon X'. Gli viene impiantato l'adamantio. *'1974-1979': Lo shock e il dolore fisico per l'impianto sono tanto grandi da fargli perdere totalmente il controllo: le guardie riescono a bloccarlo - subendo comuque molte perdite - solo grazie al sistema immunitario gravemente debilitato dall'operazione. '''Wolverine '(viene chiamato così, quando non è il "Paziente Zero") viene tenuto nella struttura per molti anni: subisce un condizionamento mentale per cui tentano di togliergli tutta l'umanità possibile, cercando di renderlo un letale lupo addomesticato. Il condizionamento tuttavia non funziona bene come si sarebbe sperato e, totalmente in berserk, Wolverine riesce a fuggire dalla struttura. Si getta nudo da una cascata e svanisce nella foresta. *'1979-1980': Wolverine vive nella foresta, più bestia che uomo. L'incontro con la mistica creatura Hunter-in-Darkness comincia a far riemergere parte della sua umanità: stabiliscono un link psichico che lenisce parte della furia animale che ha distrutto la mente di James. Wundagore *'1980-1984': Avendone abbastanza di Canada, America, Estremo Oriente, James va ad esplorare il centro Europa. Durante una passeggiata tra le montagne di Wundagore incontra Bova, mucca senziente degli High Evolutionary, che gli affida due bambine in fasce. James adotta così Wanda e Petra Howlett. *'1992': Breve viaggio di nuovo in America, dove incontra Richard Parker e signora. *'1984-1999': Una quindicina di anni di tranquillità, fino al momento in cui si svegliano i poteri mutanti delle due bambine: i villici la prendono male e tentano di bruciare le due ragazze. James interviene ma nella colluttazione riceve un colpo in testa abbastanza forte [complimenti a chiunque ci sia riuscito] da far credere a tutti che sia morto, e comunque da fargli perdere di nuovo la memoria. Le bambine scappano e vengono poi raccolte da Magneto. *'1999-2006': James viaggia a lungo, cercando di recuperare le memorie perse. Qualcuno tra Natalia, Fury, Raven o Akihiro lo raccatterà di sicuro. È la volta buona che Fury riesce ad incastrarlo per fargli fare l'agente SHIELD. *'2006': Durante uno scontro contro la Confraternita, Wanda e Petra ritrovano loro padre (adottivo, quello biologico è dall'altra parte della barricata). Grazie anche alla collaborazione con Clint Barton (agente e amante di Wanda), James riesce a tirar via le figlie dalle grinfie di Magneto. X-Men: grande famiglia felice *'2006': Charles Xavier contatta James e lo convince ad unirsi agli X-Men. *'2006-2012': Le solite cose degli icsi. *''' 2007': In seguito alla morte di Irene, per stare vicino a Raven, c'è un forte riavvicinamento tra lei e James. Tanto che i due poi fanno una follia e '''si sposano'. Sono una famiglia molto felice e che mi fa crepare dal ridere. James adotta Rogue, all'epoca quattordicenne; la introduce un po' alla volta nel mondo degli X-men. *'2010': Nasce Jared Howlett Darkholme, figlio di James e Raven. Prenderà poi il nome in codice Raze. *'2012': Kitty segue di nascosto il padre in Giappone. Brutte cose con Ogun. Il padre di Kitty 'poi muore. James prima addestra la micetta come ninja, poi la riporta a casa e la adotta. *'2013: Fa un po' di part-time con gli Avengers. Così passa un po' di tempo anche con le figlie più grandi. *'2017': Wanda perde i suoi bambini. *'2019': Venuto a conoscenza del programma di clonazione dell'Arma X, James attacca la Facility, stroncando sul nascere il progetto. James passa qualche settimana in Canada, mettendo al sicuro Sarah Kinney, la ricercatrice pentita che gli ha passato le informazioni. Tra i due c'è una breve storia. Ironicamente, Sarah rimane incinta di James, anche se non glielo dirà. *'2024': Children Crusade: nipotini! *'2029': Mentre era al supermercato a fare la spesa, James si imbatte in una ragazzina molto gialla che spara luci colorate dalle mani. La salva da quello da cui la deve salvare, e la porta a scuola. Jubilee 'si attacca alle sue gambe e non vuole staccarsene. James la adotta. *'2032: Sarah Kinney viene uccisa, ma riesce comunque ad avvisare James: la Facility ha scoperto l'esistenza di Laura e l'ha rapita per continuare gli esperimenti. James va a salvare la ragazzina e la riporta a casa, riconoscendola come figlia propria. *Dovrebbe essere l'utlima bambina, anche perché ancora un po' e Raven lo uccide. *'2038': Arriva Tesla, un'altra nipotina, anche se già grande *Ad una certa fonda l'Uncanny X-Force. La guida con Mystyque. Tremate. Poteri e abilità James è un mutante. Secondo alcune teorie non accreditate, potrebbe essere uno dei discendenti dei Lupini (Lupus Sapiens), esseri umani evolutisi dai canidi invece che dai primati. Non si sa se la cosa è vera o no, sta di fatto che nei sedicenti appartenenti a questo gruppo si possono riscontrare caratteristiche simili (feralità, longevità, artigli, empatia animale, pelosità). O più semplicemente sono tutti in qualche modo discendenti da Romulus e Remus, due tra i mutanti più antichi di cui si abbia conoscenza. Romulus in particolare, tiene con cura traccia delle linee famigliari più interessanti (come gli Hudson, linea materna di James). Poteri *'Fattore rigenerante': la mutazione primaria di James consiste nell'avere il corpo che guarisce più velocemente della media, rigenerando ferite e ricostitendo tessuti distrutti in un tempo che varia dai pochi secondi (tagli, abrasioni) a qualche minuto (rigenerazione di organi o tessuti). Dalla mutazione primaria derivano **'Invecchiamento rallentato': la rigenerazione cellulare di James è tanto rapida da permettergli di rimanere in salute e vitale ben più a lungo della media. Sebbene abbia più di un centinaio di anni, dimostra l'età di un uomo sui quarant'anni circa. **'Immunità ai veleni': il sistema immunitario di James gli permette di smaltire sostanze chimiche esterne al suo organismo in pochi minuti. Come conseguenza è estremamente difficile avvelenarlo, e anche per lui stesso sbronzarsi. **'Immunità alle malattie': non c'è stata ancora malattia esistente che abbia mai messo in difficoltà il suo sistema immunitario. **'Resistenza ambientale': è in grado si sopravvivere anche con le condizioni climatiche più sfavorevoli. **'Quasi-immortalità': data la natura della sua mutazione, non è chiara la portata che la vita di James potrebbe avere, in termini di secoli. Inoltre, è stato ipotizzato che per bloccare completamente il fattore rigenerante di James occorra separare il cervello dal resto del corpo. Ma poiché l'impianto di adamantio ha reso la cosa praticamente impossibile, al momento James esiste in uno stato virtualmente di immortalità. *'Sensi sovrumani:' i suoi cinque sensi sono estremamente sviluppati, tanto da consentirgli di vedere e sentire perfettamente anche a grandi distanze, o in condizioni sfavorevoli come ad esempio il buio. Particolarmente sviluppato è anche l'olfatto, che usa per riconoscere e tracciare le persone. *'Forza sovrumana:' il fattore rigenerante permette a James di spingere i muscoli oltre i limiti fisici senza danni permanente. Inoltre, grazie agli impianti di Adamantio, la sua già naturale forza ne viene aumentanta: le ossa possono sopportare carichi maggiori senza il rischio di rompersi. James può arrivare a sollevare fino a 2 tonnellate. *'Resistenza Sovrumana': l'acido lattico viene smaltito dal corpo di James molto rapidamente. Può lavorare al massimo della sua capacità per molti giorni. *'Agilità e riflessi sovrumani': l'addestramento e le sue innate capacità fisiche lo rendono estremamente agile e capace di reagire prontamente agli stimoli di pericolo esterni. Le due cose gli forniscono un comportamento istintuale molto spiccato. *'Empatia animale': James, soprattutto nella versione Wolverine, ha la capacità di percepire gli stati emotivi degli animali, e comunicare i propri. Ha spesso usato questa capacità per diventare il capo di svariati branchi di lupi. *'Artigli ossei': lo scheletro di James è composto da 212 ossa. Rispetto ad un essere umano normale, possiede in più sei artigli ossei retrattili, tre per mano. James può estrarli a piacimento, in numero e lunghezza. Normalmente riposano negli avambracci e fuoriescono tra le nocche. Misurano circa 30 cm, e mentre li estrae o riassorbe deve tenere il polso dritto, per permettere loro di passare dal braccio alla mano e viceversa. Una volta estratti per tutta la loro lunghezza, James può piegare i polsi. **'Artigli di adamantio': come il resto dello scheletro, anche gli artigli di James sono stati ricoperti di adamantio. Rispetto alle altre ossa però, l'adamantio sugli artigli è stato plasmato in modo da essere affilato. Con gli artigli di adamantio James può tagliare praticamente qualsiasi cose (tranne vibranio e affini). *'Resistenza psichica': il fattore rigenerante aumenta la protezione psichica normale di James. Inoltre Charles Xavier ha posto degli scudi psichici ulteriori per proteggerlo, visto che è un soggetto ad alto rischio lavaggio del cervello. Abilità *'Tattico' e stratega: sebbene sembri agire d'istinto più che di qualsiasi altra cosa, James è in grado di essere un fine tattico. L'esperienza accumulata nel corso della sua lunga esistenza gli permette di processare molto in fretta le informazioni che gli vengono date. Fa molto affidamento sulla memoria muscolare (allenamento infinito), ma nessuna mossa è mai per caso. Una recensione di Forge su una sua sessione nella Stanza del pericolo così recita: "equivale ad un altela olimpico che esegue una cosa di routine tanto valida da vincere la medaglia d'oro, mentre contemporaneamente nella sua mente vince quattro partite a scacchi contro dei computer". Sa recitare a memoria l'"Arte della Guerra" di Sun Tzu, e spiegarne ogni passaggio. *'Arti marziali:' James padroneggia perfettamente una quindicina di stili diversi di arti marziali, sia a mani nude che con le armi. È uno dei combattenti corpo a corpo migliori al mondo. *'Esperto tiratore': anche se continua a preferire combattere faccia a faccia con l'avversario. *'Esperto spadaccino': maneggia la katana senza problemi. *'Esperto': oh, è stato una spia, un mercenario, un qualsiasi cosa. Sa far funzionare qualsiasi tipo di arma da fuoco, guidare veicoli a ruote, destreggiarsi con i sistemi informatici e di sicurezza. *'Onore': in giappone ha imparato profondamente il significato dell'onore, e dopo una vita vissuta allo sbaraglio, si è dedicato a seguire la sua via del guerriero. *'Meccanico': sa aggiustare le cose con un motore. *'Multilingue': parla fluentemente Inglese, Arabo, Giapponese, Russo, Cinese, Spagnolo, Tedesco, i dialetti Cheyenne e Lakota; ha rudimenti di Francese, Thai, Vietnamita, Farsi e Portoghese. Sa scrivere con gli ideogrammi giapponesi. *'Pancake': è il migliore in quello che fa, e quello che fa tutte le mattine è fare i pancake. *'Lettura': gli piace molto leggere, che siano romanzi, saggi, poesia. Raramente scende nelle cose specialistiche, ma ha una vastissima cultura generale. *'Musicista': sa suonare molto bene il sassofono. È stato un note esponente del Chicago Blues, ai suoi tempi. *'Figura paterna': con le bambine è bravissimo. wolverine e le bambine.jpg Debolezze *'Adamantio': il metallo che ha impiantato in tutto il corpo è velenoso. Con il fattore rigenerante James tiene accettabile per l'organismo il livello di tossicità: questo però fa sì che il fattore rigenerante sia sempre attivo. Senza l'adamantio James guariva dalle ferite molto più velocemente. *'Artigli': quando sono estratti, gli artigli continuano a perforare la pelle e i muscoli delle mani, che cerca di rigenerarsi. Il dolore è molto intenso, e non è che sia una cosa facile a cui abituarsi. *'Fattore rigenerante mentale': per preservare James, spesso le memorie più traumatiche gli sono stata cancellate dalla sua stessa mente. La psiche di James è piena di cicatrici dovute a questo processo di auto-preservazione, e per lungo tempo James ha avuto delle amnesie anche molto estese su determinati periodi della sua vita. *'Sensi acuti': odori o suoni troppo forti rischiano di stordirlo. *'Carbonadio': questa sostanza è l'adamantiio dei poveri. E' estremamente tossico, e la sua ingestione è stata verificata essere una delle cose che il fattore rigenerante più difficilmente riesce ad eliminare, lasciando James vulnerabile ad altre ferite. *'Scarsa galleggiabilità:' l'adamantio che gli è stato impiantato pesa complessivamente circa 50 kg, e questo gli rende molto difficile nuotare. Galleggiare praticamente impossibile. In generale, James non ama molto l'acqua aperta. *'Le donne': gli piacciono molto. *'Le rosse': gli piacciono di più. *'Le bambine': ha la compulsione ad adottarle. *'I bambini': non gli riesce bene paternalizzarli come invece fa con le bambine. Attrezzatura Armi *Da quando gli è stato impiantato l'adamantio, James raramente porta con sé altre armi: i suoi artigli 'non si scaricano, non cadono, e non si spezzano. *'Katana *'Sua moglie' Equipaggiamento *'X-suit': gialla e blu. I guanti hanno l'alloggiamento per lasciar passare gli artigli senza rompere ogni volta la stoffa. *'X-force-suit': Nera e grigia. *'Sigaro': ma da quando ha adottato Rogue sta cercando di smettere. *'Certificato medico': per la placca di metallo in testa. Così può passare al check-in in aeroporto. *'La moto di Scott.' *'Le sue figlie'. *Ha ancora da qualche parte il sax che usava quando suonava. Altro Altri Universi *In Earth-10888 è il buon vecchio Logan. *In Earth-10812 è Laurie. Avventuriera, madre naturale di Antoine (Rogue). *In Earth-12108 è Giacomo Cupino, nato in svizzera. Ha perso la memoria nella caduta alle Reichenbach Falls ed è finito in a Rodorio, in Grecia. Addestra futuri Saint. Ha una relazione con Hercules. Prestafaccia Hugh Jackman, anche se è venti centimetri troppo alto. Il suo animale spirito è Calmoniglio. Wolverine-jackman_240.jpg calmoniglio.jpg Trivia *Sulla scala Kinsey è un 1'''. *Team '''Botte. *Nella Classificazione Asgardiana è un Polpettone che vorrebbe tanto essere una Cotoletta. *Nella Classificazione Suprema è un Imbecille. *A Hogwarts sarebbe il capo dei Tassorosso. *A Westeros sarebbe uno Stark. *In Avatar sarebbe un beerbender. *I capelli gli crescono così. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 2 Forza 4 Velocità 2 Resistenza 4 Proiez. energ. 1 Abilità combattive 7 Categoria:88108 Personaggi